The Bijuu Chronicles: Flight of Dove Feathers
by FyreWisp
Summary: As Konoha becomes older, even older secrets are revealed. Secrets of the Bijuu, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and Sasuke's meaning to the evil Sannin. When team 10 and team 7 merge together with a new shinobi, what will unfold?


The sun shone gently as Naruto exited his apartment and ran towards the training area where he would meet his friends. Konoha was beautiful and peaceful today, unlike the fire and smoke filled chaos only a few months before. Tsunade had taken the responsibility of Hokage and fixed the ruined village into its former glory. Naruto bought a to-go ramen at Ichiraku's and ran to the training field.

Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno, waited patiently for the blonde to arrive, the said blonde was about to turn the corner when a mysterious man walked by, he clothed in black and his face was hidden, Naruto stared and the man ignored, _Be careful about that man, Kit, I dont like him._ Naruto replied to Kyuubis warning, _Let's just hope he is not one of the Akatsuki, even worse Orochimaru. _Kyuubi growled at the Snake's name, _That is what I am worried about, anyway, I have something tell you..._Naruto walked slower this time, whenever Kyuubi says something, it must be something pretty important. _Well..uhh...Kit, umm, this is around the time when a canine demon starts to get...uhh...urges._

Naruto skidded to sudden stop right in front of his friends, "WHAT!!!" he yelled out loud and started banging on his stomach, "YOU STUPID STUPID DEMON!!!" He bounced wildly around and yelled unneeded profanity that didnt make sense at all. Sakura cupped her hand over Akamaru and Shino went to Emo mode. While Hinata fainted when Naruto ripped of shirt and scratched at his seal, _Hey, Hey Hey!!! Stop it, my stuff is falling down!!! _Naruto didnt really care right now he was just about to punch himself when Kiba put his hand on his bare shoulder, "Naruto, clam down, your not alone." He whispered that last part in the blondes ear, Naruto turned beet red and blinked, Kiba leaned back for the explosion.

Sakura squealed excitedly when she heard the news, Kiba was smiling jovially and Hinata wondered if Naruto would react okay. Shino, as usual was a bit surprised and excited at the same time. Naruto was sitting on the ceiling of the buildig he called home, "Naruto!" the blonde looked down and smiled, he jumped down with grace and Kiba smiled at his gracefulness. Sakura was the one who broke the news to him, "Naruto...we're getting a new teammate!" Naruto's smile faded, "oh." Sakura knew it was going to happen, "Naruto, I know this is kinda hard after Sasuke's leave and Sai's death, but..." Naruto help up his hand, "Where is he?" Sakura pointed to the Ichiraku roof. UP on the shingles was a boy around his age, he wore a black cloak that looked extremely familiar. Naruto frowned, _That was the man from before! _Naruto approached carefully, the boy was smiling while drawing a white dove bird. He smiled with a soft, peaceful smile, with brown hair and onyx eyes. Unlike Sasuke's who's eyes were louded with hate, they were pure and clear. His pencil drew one more stroke and he close the notebook. He got up and grinned when he saw the five shinobi coming. The mysterious shinobi jumped from the rooftop and greeted them with yell, "You must be the team Tsunade put me with!" Sakura thought he was a bit like Naruto. Then, a huge puff of smoke shot up and the ninja turned, "Oiroke no justsu!" the shinobi stared, a naked girl stood with her leg high up, clouds of smoke hiding the tender spots, Sakura clenched her fist, the shinobi made sevral hand signs and the justsu released, the girl turned out to be a younger shinobi around the age of 8 or 9. Sakura went red with pure anguish, "Konhamaru! Dont go around-" "Formation eight!" The boy shinobi did another transformation jutsu with three other teamates, this time showing tight skinned girls with large boobs, the brown haired shinobi was unaffected, while Kiba and Naruto nearly lost all of their blood, "Senpu:Meru Giga: Feather Dispel jutsu!" a flurry of pure white feathers swirled around the three shinobi, then turned bright red, they dissolved and the three genin were back to normal, "You know, Genin shouldn't be attacking ANBU in the middle of a conversation..." The words shocked all the five shinobi that stood nearby, Sakura was the most shocked,_ A...ANBU?" That's impossible! He-he looks only 13 or 15 _The boy turned and shook all the of the shinobi's hand, "My name is Tsubasa Tokimori, I was hired by Tsunade to help you find Sasuke Uchiha." He then turned to Naruto who hung his head by sasuke's name, "I know your hard life Uzumaki Naruto, you hold within your body the Kyuubi, how is Nii-chan anyways?"

Naruto and the others were shocked, Kiba hung his mouth that nearly fell to the ground, Hinata's eyes were wide as saucers, and looked like them too! Shino's glasses fell from his noise and shattered at his feet. Naruto fell into his conscious mind. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a brother, let alone on ethat looks so much like a human!" Naruto yelled. The kyuubi shrank into a more comfortable and human form, his tails became nine ponytails and his eyes went to a crimson red other than the dangerous and hypnotizing glowing orbs, "Well, I was going to tell you, but..I just didn't want you burdening over it." the red haired human kyuubi said, "There is something else, he is especially skilled in illusion feather techniques and basiccally, every other element except fire, he is especially good with wind. He loves birds and-" "I see my nii-chan is blabbering about my personality again." two white wings spread into a ball and burst into light, Tsubasa stood there with his hands on his hips, "Jeez, Kyuu, you always have to blabber my inside life to strangers." Naruto felt extremely embaressed and Kyuubi growled happily, "Nice to see you again Tsuba." Tsubasa smiled and easily slipped through the cage bars, he turned, "Cmon Naruto, he isnt going to kill you." Naruto was reluctant but slipped in.


End file.
